Neuma Nena
by lightcry31
Summary: ¿que pasara si una muñeca se apodera de un canal de Tv?, los chicos de 31 minutos lo sabra... K por bueno, ¿por excesivo color rosa?. no hay pareja aqui ¡lo siento!


**Comentarios/nota de la autora**: este one-shot se va usar un personaje original, y esa idea de este fic fue dada por danitaguty (cuenta DA) que me dio esa inspiración.

Solo imaginen como un capitulo de 31 minutos (y la referencia va ser el capitulo "japonés" y "Guantecillo conductor", pero en lugar de cosas japonesas, van ser cosas feministas y claro, va ser algo diferente las cosas en este fic)

**Desclamer: 31 minutos ni sus personajes no son míos, son de aplaplac. El personaje original (no diré nombre aun) es media-mía y media de danitaguty.**

Normal- asi como es usted ve para narracion

_Normal- _pensamiento

**Normal- verbo o acción**

-normal- (hablando)

* * *

Una mujer de forma de muñeca con ropa de mujer de negocios anda por el estudio, viendo unas cosas y diciendo algunas cosas a su asistente, una osita rosada.

-mm algo sucio por aqui- dice la muñeca a su asistente, **se enciende las luces donde da las noticias, **- oh, van a hacer el noticiero, ¡tome notas!- - esta bien, jefa- la muñeca se pone donde ponen los entrevistados de noticiero sin saber que iba a llegar Juanin

-hola señora, ¿eres la entrevistada de hoy?- pregunta Juanin a la muñeca –no, que perdida de tiempo con eso. Soy Neuma Nena y estoy viendo este estudio de televisión- lo responde con seriedad

-Uhh esta bien pero no interrumpa el programa…- iba terminar de hablar antes que Tulio viniera y interrumpiera a Juanin.

_Quien será esa muñeca, será la entrevistada o la nueva co-presentadora,¡ espero que sea la nueva co-presentadora!_ – Piensa Tulio y se presenta –hola ***con voz suave*** Soy Tulio Triviño y soy un sexy rostro de la televisión. Mucho gusto~ . Neuma le responde- sé quien eres, no soy una mujer tonta como las que sales, señor Triviño- **hace una seña que su asistente lo escriba- **donde esta Eusebio Manguera, porque yo, Neuma Nena le compro su canal- le pregunta a Tulio y Juanin.

¿Ehhh en su oficina?- responde Tulio y Juanin ve la hora- Señora Neuma, debes irte, vamos a comenzar el noticiero.-Neuma y su asistente camina a los pasillos del canal para buscar la oficina.

Aparece Bodoque y ve los demás, -¿quien es esa muñeca?, esta muy sexy~ será la entrevistada o algo mejor,¡ la nueva conductora!- se puso alegre Bodoque, Tulio le responde- se llama Neuma Nena y es más mala gente de todas y nadie toma este puesto de conductor!- Bodoque se puso como que no me digas bromas- ¿esta bien, Juan Carlos?- Tulio le pregunta. –ella es la tercera persona más rica de Chile, y ella es ultra-feminista… ahhhhh este es el fin de todo lo que conocemos- se pone nervioso y se va

Juanin dice lo de siempre- ¡estamos al Aire! Y Tulio comienza el noticiero de ese día con los titulares. Al pasar 5 minutos aparece Neuma, su asistente y el Sr. Manguera, el Sr manguera llama a todos los funcionarios y anuncia: -señores, tienen su nueva dueña, la Señora Nena como su nueva jefa y dueña de ustedes y yo me voy con estos *se ve cinco maletines de dinero* a Francia. **El Sr Manguera llama a sus asistentes y se va con las maletas **

-como su nueva dueña, les pregunto: ¿hay algunas mujeres aquí?- pregunta a los funcionarios- mi sobrina, ¡sobrina!- Tulio llama a Patana y Patana llega donde esta- ¿que pasa, Tío?- le pregunta. Neuma la ve y pregunta: -¿hay más? Y los otros se quedan callados. – ¿solo es una? ¡Que especie de canal es este! Puros hombres y una sola mujer, como nueva dueña del canal, nombro a Patricia Ana Tufillo *sabe por referencia* como la nueva presentadora y Cosimo Gianni como el productor del programa- lo anuncia y Tulio se enoja- ¡nadie toma mi puesto! ¡¿Y porque mi sobrina es la nueva presentadora?- Neuma le responde: - porque es mejor profesional que usted Señor Tulio y todos los hombres van ser los nuevos tramoyas, los anteriores están despedidos- termina y se va con su asistente a su nueva

Los tramoyas se van felices hasta dejan todo a medio hacer, los demás funcionarios se quedado paralizados. Ahhhh nooo quiero ser tramoya es muy bajo- llora Tulio- ¡ya sé! *Se pone una peluca barata, se pone mquillaje y se pone un vestido* ahora quien es la mujer aquí jejeje pero un altavoz dice: Neuma: NO TRASVESTIS! Y sé que eres Tulio, cualquiera sabe que eso es un disfraz y a trabajar!

Como detesto las feministas, se creen gran cosa- dice Bodoque y sigue- y ahora que hacemos, ya que ya somos tramoyas y nos tratan de patadas.- Policarpo le da un Tic, Guantecillo le da un pat en un hombro y se calma y Mario comienza a poner cajas de colores a otros de colores, Tulio no quiere dejar eso como esta- debemos investigar para que ella no vuelva aquí.-

Patana toda arreglada como una presentadora y el escenario es muy diferente, en lugar de todo naranja, es todo rosado y hay nuevas reporteras desde una estrella hasta una de deportes y Patana ya no le gusta mucho los cambios radicales –_me gusta el nuevo escenario y es genial tener a Cosimo como productor pero falta algo- _Cosimo la hace despertar de su pensamiento- menos pensamientos y más sonrisa, el publico ama las sonrisas brillantes y estamos al aire. Todo el noticiero sigue con las nuevas reporteras, una en la nota verde, la cambio de uno sobre osos atacando cosas a uno sobre reciclaje, otra en los deportes hasta pusieron un lazo rosado a Mico porque es un micrófono hasta cambio la pregunta original: - que música más te gusta- y pregunta a chicas únicamente y en el ranking top, se cambio a ranking pop con artistas femeninas

Tulio no resistió más de ver cosas de chicas en un noticiero- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh todo esta rosado y tonto! No aporta nada! *Rompe su camisa de tramoya* en 15 minutos del noticiero serio se transformo en ¡una noticiero para mujeres únicamente! No lo soporto mas esto, chicos, ¡debemos recuperar 31 minutos antes que todo sea feminista y para mujer!

¡Yo te apoyo, Tío!- aparece Patana- me gusta lo femenino pero esto raya a lo exagerado y además me caen mal esas nuevas reporteras, parecen más modelos que reporteras y están mal hecho esas notas.- se van donde esta Neuma y tocan la puerta y abre su asistente- lo siento pero no se permiten hombres en la oficina- lo cierra en sus cara, Patana sale y toca la puerta, otra vez la asistente de Neuma la abre y ve que es Patana.- que desea, ¿Señora Tufillo?—quiero ver a mi jefa, quiero hablar algunas cosas- Neuma la escucha- déjala pasar- y la asistente la deja pasar pero no a los demás- ustedes no – lo cierra.

Patana ve que toda la oficina esta muy cambiado hasta la silla negra, es ahora una rosada

¿Que pasa, Joven Tufillo?- pregunta Neuma- es que no me gusta los cambios…- responde Patana-pero los cambios son buenos, hasta además estas como conductora, no como reportera de calle como esos hombres. –lo dice fríamente y Patana no gustando la respuesta- al menos me gusta estar en aire libre que estar atrás de un escritorio, renuncio - diciendo eso , patana se va de la oficina y Neuma como no le importa perder una conductora, toma su teléfono rosado y llama a una nueva

Los hombres de ex – 31 minutos vieron que Patana salió y se ve que ella no logro un cambio a Neuma- lo siento tío, no pude cambiar de parecer a ella y renuncié al puesto de conductora, ¿ahora que hacemos?- los demás suspiran y vuelven a sus trabajos como tramoyas

*pasa una semana*

Los hombres están aburridos de ver y editar notas que ni sirven para nada, Bodoque extraña su nota verde y Tulio llora por la perdida de su puesto de conductor hasta…

Todas y todos a la sala de reunión, ¡ahora!- suena el altavoz del canal, ellos sin mucho ánimos van a la sala de reunión, hasta que vieron que están las reporteras y la presentadora ansiosas por escuchar a su jefa.

Mujeres y tramoyas, les tengo malas noticias, me aburrí de este canal y decidí regresarlo al Sr. Manguera y además ese dinero es mi padre- con tono de que me importa que piensan los demás, las reporteras y la presentadora se pusieron a llorar y los hombres de 31 minutos se alegraron-¿que momento el Sr. Manguera regresa? –Pregunta Juanin a Neuma- el miércoles- lo dice cortamente- ¡y chicas no lloren, somos mujeres!, debemos dejar este estudio como era antes, que anti-estético es este estudio ni con ayuda de Cossimo quedo bien y la reunión se termina- Neuma se levanta y su asistente la sigue.

Tulio se emociona, dice: ¡FIESTA EN LA CASA DE JUANIN! Y todos se van rápido a la casa menos Juanin- ¡ohh no!

Después que Sr. Manguera llego al estudio, todo se puso normal menos para Cossimo que extraña a Neuma porque lo dejo en un puesto muy importante y ahora es solo el estilista del canal, otra vez

* * *

**A.N: disculpa si el final fue apurado, pero ya me estaba quedando sin idea para este one-shot **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
